Abaddon
Abaddon, the Lord of Avernus, is a strength hero that can be built to anything yet can still tank lots of damage. Mist coil heals ally or nukes enemy, even though it costs his amount of health. Aphotic Shield dispels certain types of debuffs and stuns, also takes some damages before it explodes from receiving too much damage or the duration runs out. His passive slows enemy that is attacked by him and buffs allies that attacks the same enemy. His ultimate, that could turn the tide of the fight, shifts all damage dealt to him into health, unless HP removal damage. Lore The Font of Avernus is the source of a family's strength, a crack in primal stones from which vapors of prophetic power have issued for generations. Each newborn of the cavernous House Avernus is bathed in the black mist, and by this baptism they are given an innate connection to the mystic energies of the land. They grow up believing themselves fierce protectors of their lineal traditions, the customs of the realm--but what they really are protecting is the Font itself. And the motives of the mist are unclear. When the infant Abaddon was bathed in the Font, they say something went awry. In the child's eyes there flared a light of comprehension that startled all present and set the sacerdotes to whispering. He was raised with every expectation of following the path all scions of Avernus took--to train in war, that in times of need he might lead the family's army in defense of the ancestral lands. But Abaddon was always one apart. Where others trained with weapons, he bent himself to meditation in the presence of the mist. He drank deep from the vapors that welled from the Font, learning to blend his spirit with the potency that flowed from far beneath the House; he became a creature of the black mist. There was bitterness within the House Avernus--elders and young alike accusing him of neglecting his responsibilities. But all such accusations stopped when Abaddon rode into battle, and they saw how the powers of the mist had given him mastery over life and death beyond those of any lord the House had ever known. Abilities 'Q: Mist Coil' 50/60/70/80/120/180 mana || 4.5 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Damage Type: Magical/Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Abaddon releases a coil of deathly mist that can damage an enemy unit or heal a friendly unit at the cost of some of Abaddon's health Cast Range: 800. Cast Point: 0.25 Self Damage: 75/100/125/150/275/400 (Talent 135/160/185/210/335/460) Enemy Damage: 100/150/200/250/500/750 (Talent 160/210/260/310/560/810) Ally Heal: 100/150/200/250/500/750 (Talent 160/210/260/310/560/810) Missile Speed: 1600 Note: -Self damage deals pure damage that you can deny yourself with it --- 'W: Aphotic Shield' 115 mana || 12/10/8/6/6/6 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: '''Yes Summons dark energies around an ally unit, creating a shield that absorbs a set amount of damage before expiring. When the shield is destroyed it will burst and deal damage equal to the amount it could absorb to an area around it. Removes certain types of negative buffs and stuns on cast. '''Cast Range: 500 Cast Point: 0.4 Duration: 15 Damage Radius: 675 Shield Durability: 110/140/170/200/350/500 (Talent 335/365/395/425/575/725) Burst Area Damage: 110/140/170/200/350/500 (Talent 335/365/395/425/575/725) Note: -Losing the Aphotic Shield always causes it to burst and deal area damage, no matter how the shield was lost. -Casting on the same unit do not stack. Upon recast, the previous shield gets destroyed (dealing area damage) and a new one gets applied. --- 'E: Curse of Avernus' Ability: Passive || Affects: Allies/Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: Yes Abaddon strikes an enemy with chilling curse on each attack, causing all units who attack the slowed enemy to gain increased movement speed, along with faster attack speed, for a limited time. Move Speed Slow: 8%/12%/16%/20%/24%/30% (Talent 33%/37%/41%/45%/49%/53%) Attack Speed Slow: 8/12/16/20/24/30 (Talent 33/37/41/45/49/53) Move Speed Bonus: 15% Attack Speed Bonus: 10/20/30/40/50/60 Slow Duration: 2.5''' ' '''Bonus Duration': 4.5 --- 'R: Borrowed Time' 60/50/40/40/40 cooldown Ability: No Target (Aghanim's Scepter: Aura) || Affects: Self (Aghanim's Scepter: Allied Heroes) || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: No When activated, all damage dealt to you will heal instead of harm. Most negative buffs will also be removed. If the ability is not on cooldown, it will automatically activate if your health falls below 400. Cast Point: 0 Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 900) Passive Health Threshold: 400 Redirected Damage: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 50%) Duration: 4/5/6/7/8 (Aghanim's Scepter: 5/6/7/8/9) Talents Strategy* Decide your role to fit with the team Mist coil is a perfect skill, it provides damage, heal, also capability to deny himself, just be careful on spamming it though. Aphotic Shield is not really different than the vanilla, just the scale is way better, so remember to use it. His ultimate, while being perfect in vanilla, in this gamemode though, more skills can nuke Abaddon more than 400 damage, which will not proc ultimate and kills you instantly, Activate the ultimate when you know you're about to be nuked to hell. Considering the talents and the aghanim buff, taking Aghanim's scepter into the build is recommended. Trivia * Abaddon is often picked in this gamemode considering how versatile he is. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. * *Never I forget to tell you that I'm not a pro player, just a normal random pleb in the internet, so follow the strategy if you think it makes sense for you, do not blindly follow it. References Lore Source